Ai no Kotoba
by le-lavi49
Summary: Lavi wanted Kanda to say that he loves him when Allen talk something about love... Will Kanda ever say 'love' to him? Check it out... LaviYuu... RnR... :D


**Ai no Kotoba**

**By: Riku**

**BETA: Lai Jun Chen**

**Pairing: Lavi X Yuu**

**Disclaimer: I don't own –man. Well, I don't even own and know that the title of the book that Allen read was really appeared.**

**Warning: Contain of Yaoi (Boy x Boy) scene, so back off if you don't like yaoi. And maybe there'll be an OOC-ness**

**A/N: Well, it's been a long time since I wrote about this pair. So, I think that I should write about them again now. At least, please enjoy it.**

The smell of the old books that filled the entire room suddenly disappeared with the gentle, refreshing scent of a cup of hot green tea. It was warm, as warm as the Bookman Library.

The ticking sound of the old clock that was placed right beside the fireplace that was letting out its popping sound because of the fire simply making the quiet library became a bit lively.

Books upon books that the redhead had read were being piled right on the reading table in front of the wooden, brown colored chair where the redhead was sitting now.

The Japanese and the younger boy were sitting on the large sofa, which had become the comfortable place to sit, besides the floor, if you wanted to read there for a long time.

At least Bookman had given his permission. So, Kanda and Allen could go there if they want to read some books at anytime. For Lavi, well, he was the Bookman apprentice. Reading books freely there for many hours was fine for him because he had authority to go there anytime he wanted to. It was his job though. (Run on sentence and it made little sense)

It was their activity only when their supervisor, that crazy, sadistic man by all means, with a sister-complex Komui Lee was kind enough to not give them a difficult case.

Maybe he just hit his head with something this morning and he forgot to assign any missions for our dearest exorcists. Or maybe he was just a kind man who really was like a brother to everyone, especially his sister, so he didn't want anyone to be beaten up because of his crazy missions and would just let them to rest for a few days. (A/N: I choose the second, for sure!)

Everyone was very serious, drowning in the stories that they read in their books, so it was very quiet there, except for the ticking sound of the old clock and the fires sound. Until…

"Love…" the youngest closed his book, "It's very great…" A smile was carved on his face, showing a satisfied expression.

Then Lavi looked up. "What did you read moyashi-chan? Seems that you are very satisfied with it."

Allen smiled to Lavi, making the older one smile back to him. Then he lifted up the book so that the redhead could see the title that was engraved on the cover.

Golden colored, beautiful text that was written in quite an artistic way decorating the book along with some line patterns in an elegant brown color on the upper and lower side of the book.

The redhead began to spell the words, "T-H-E… _The Words of Love_? Quite an interesting book you've read, Allen."

Suddenly, Allen's body began to sparkle brightly, err… correction, it was only his eyes. He stood up and began, "It is! The most interesting part is when the girl finally admitted and said that she loved the man! Love really is the hardest word to say, isn't it? But when you love someone you'll want to hear someone that loves you say 'I love you' to you."

"Nonsense, keep dreaming on it, Moyashi," Kanda muttered as he closed his book and took the new one that he prepared beside him so that he didn't have to go back to the shelf to pick the new one repeatedly.

Allen countered, "Heh, I guess that you never ever said it to anyone, am I right Bakanda?" The white boy began to smirk sadistically as he let out his dark side.

Kanda chuckled a little and he was back to his normal, flat, expressionless self. "So what if I never said it, it is an unnecessary thing. What idiot goes everywhere and says that he loves everyone?"

"I saw indoor lightning here, what a mysterious phenomenon…" said Lavi, he just smiled playfully while looking at both of his friends.

It was a usual quarrel between them though. It happened almost everyday, every time, and everywhere they met each other. There would always be at least one thing that they would argue about. Then they ended up letting out lightning like line from their eyes, glaring at each other and then continued their quarrel.

"Good morning, Lavi. Is Allen here?" The voice of a girl came from the door that was opened only a little, but wide enough for Lenalee to pop her head inside.

Lavi pointed at the two people quarrelling, "He is there. What's wrong, Lenalee? A bunch of missions are up again?"

The Chinese girl just smiled and said, "I don't know either, nii-san just told me to get Allen to come to his office. But maybe some missions are up. Can you call him?"

Lavi nodded happily and then he turned his body back to the other two boys. "Oi, Moyashi-chan! Lenalee is calling for you."

"Oh, okay! We'll continue this as soon as I come back, Bakanda!" The white boy left with Lenalee as fast as he could.

The room became quiet again after Kanda sat back on the sofa and took the book that he was reading before, then continued to read it quietly as though nothing happened before.

The redhead stared at the beautiful Japanese and then he stood up. He sat beside Kanda and closed the distance between them as he moved his body slowly.

Kanda was really a beauty, he was a bishie though. His tied dark long hair suited his pale skin well and his raven eyes were very beautiful, like obsidian orbs. He didn't wear his exorcist coat today, just a clean white garment with black trousers. The most sensual and tempting part was… his delicious looking collarbone was being shown. He unbuttoned the first and the second button of his garment.

"Yuu-chan~…" Lavi began to call the first name of his lover.

Kanda didn't answer, but Lavi knew for sure that Kanda questioned what he wanted to do. The Japanese really was a very cold person, as cold as snow, but was as beautiful as the snow, too.

The redhead smiled as he stopped moving, realizing that if he moved his body more his lover would stab him with his Mugen for sure because of some reason. Then he began, "I reeeeally love you."

"Are you trying to make me angry, stupid rabbit? I've had enough of talking about stupid crap like love from that baka Moyashi and you start to talk about it too?!"

"It's not as bad as you think, Yuu. At least you know that I love you, right? We are lovers though."

Kanda smirked and said, "Ah, and I though that Bookman supposed to not love anyone."

"But I love you, Yuu. Don't you just love me more every time I tell you that I really love you?" The redhead winked his eye.

"By what condition that you thought that I love you?"

"Aww, come on Yuu-chan. Can't you just say it to me? I really want to hear it… You've never said it to me."

The redhead moved his head closer to Kanda's and it seemed that he wanted to kiss the Japanese, but Kanda stopped him by hitting his face with the book that he was reading. Lavi whimpered painfully and rubbed his face. Kanda began to stand up and walked away.

The redhead stood up too and followed Kanda, preventing him from going out of the library by grabbing the Japanese's hand.

"What now?!" Kanda turned back and he was shocked that Lavi suddenly jumped and hugged his shoulders tightly.

"Say it, Yuu-chan~. I really want to hear it from your mouth."

"Che! Let me go and don't call me by my first name! Why should I say it?!"

Lavi whispered, "Because you are my lover and it's not fair that I am the only one who always tells you that I love you. You need to say it too. Tell me that you love me." The warm breath that Lavi let out, tickling Kanda's ear sent a cold shiver along his spine.

Kanda muttered and then he tried to walk. Luckily, he managed to walk out even with Lavi hugging him from the back. Well, he was a strong man, even though he had a beautiful face and was treated like a girl by his lover.

Kanda panted, fatigued by Lavi's hug that burdened his shoulders and the rest of his body too much. He managed to walk until he reached the corridor near the chapel.

The Japanese stopped walking and he looked to his lover. "E… enough of this! Don't you realize that you are very heavy, baka usagi?!"

Lavi said teasingly, "Well, I'll keep hugging you like this if you don't want to tell me how much you love me."

Then he let go and stopped hugging Kanda. He still had a smile on his face and winked his emerald eye at the obsidian ones. He chuckled and laughed teasingly and continued, "Just choose, Yuu-chan. Carry me around like that forever or just tell me that you love me now."

Still firmly holding onto his pride, he refused, "I don't want to say it."

"Are you too shy to say it, Yuu? Want me to help you to say it directly from your lips?"

Kanda glared and from it Lavi knew that he got a 'nope' answer, and then he touched Kanda's cheek slowly. "Too bad, huh? I thought that I would hear it from you today. I was expecting you to say it for me sometime."

He began to slowly push the Japanese to the wall, making him lean on the wall and hemoved closer slowly. He stared deeply into Kanda's eyes while giving him a bright, warm smile and said, "But as long as you feel the same as me then maybe you don't have to force yourself to say that you love me, Yuu-chan. I know your feelings for sure."

"If you know it then why should I say it?!"

"Just wanna make sure, but can't you at least try to say it, nee Yuu-chan?"

Not letting his lover answer, he pressed his lips gently to Kanda's. Softly, but full of love. The redhead knew that his lover was blushing because the kiss suddenly felt very warm, and Kanda's body temperature was rising when Lavi cupped his hand to Kanda's chin.

It was enough for Lavi to know that Kanda loved him; the way he accepted his kiss, the way he kissed Lavi back, the way his body temperature rose when he touched him, and the way he pouted or became angry when Lavi teased him about how much he loved him.

Lavi pulled away and smiled gently at Kanda. Kanda was back to his flat expression, but Lavi knew for sure that Kanda was blushing before.

He began, "I'm getting hungry. Should we head to cafeteria and grab some chow, Yuu-chan?"

Kanda called, "Oi… You really want to hear it?" He blushed a bit.

Lavi was shocked and he nodded even though he wasn't sure. "Y-yeah, of course. But like I sa—"

Kanda cut him off, "I'll only say this once, so… make sure that you hear me properly."

Lavi gulped, preparing himself to hear Kanda out. Well, at least his long rabbit ears will help him to hear it properly. It really was a miracle since Lavi had begged Kanda to say that he loved him from the first time they became lovers. It made today the most important moment of his life.

_Thump… Thump… Thump… _thesound of Lavi's heartbeat filled his head. He still patiently waited for his lover's confession. There was no other sound than his heartbeat as it was very quiet because no one passed there. Well, the chapel was rarely used and they usually took this way just to walk around so they could get some freedom and some peace in their relation.

Kanda began, "I… umm…"

Lavi nodded and gulped once again, not answering and letting Kanda continued, "Love… Uhh… I…"

"…I love you!"

Well, just when Kanda said it, Komurin appeared and let out a very loud machine sound and started to shoot its laser beam like crazy like it always does whenever Komui activated or made it. So, yeah, Lavi couldn't hear anything but the noisy sound of Komurin.

At first dazed because of the sudden appearance of Komurin Lavi suddenly came back to reality and asked, "Huh? What? What did you say, Yuu?"

"You… didn't hear it?!"

"Well, it was unfortunate because that robot…Ah! Put that aside! Please, Yuu, tell me again. Please say it…"

"No playback, I told you that I'm going to say it once." Kanda walked away and left Lavi.

"Wait, Yuu! Oh, please!! I'm begging you."

"Leave me alone!!" Kanda walked away faster and his shadow couldn't be seen anymore as he quickly went very far from the place where Lavi stood.

Lavi suddenly kneeled down on the floor with a gloomy aura and was swiftly pouring down anime tears waterfall, "Oh God… Yuu…"

Suddenly someone touched his shoulder and said, "Lavi-kun~! What are you doing here alone?"

Lavi turned his body and he saw that Komui was smiling happily at him. Odd, Lenalee wasn't there with him. She must be gone with Allen then.

The face of Komui seemed very happy. He was sparkling, not just his eyes, but his entire body. There was even a pink cute mark on his face. (Like this: o'.'o)

Lavi stood up and tried to be calm, then he pointed at Komurin that was still crazy for some reason and shot the building with its laser beam, and he began to asked, "Komui, that robot…"

Komui cut him off and he seemed to be very enthusiastic, "Ahh! You saw it?! Great isn't it? It is my new version of Komurin with a new feature! I call it, Komurin V!!"

That odd, crazy brained supervisor didn't act like a reliable supervisor if he was in his cute mode like this. He even lifted one of his legs up to the back and put both of his hands in front of his chin to make himself look so much cuter.

Flustered by Komui's words, he asked again, "New version? Then where is the latest version?"

Suddenly, Komui's mood changed, he poured down swift anime tears from his eyes and said, "Being dissolved by Kanda-kun, and my Lenalee. I put so much effort and love into making it."

Lavi's eyes blinked and he gave a sadistic smile that could be compared to the sadistic smile of the Noah's. A cold sweat started to pour down Komui's body and he had a sweat mark appeared on his head.

"Then, it's my turn…" Lavi murmured as he took his innocence, a tiny little hammer, from his pocket.

Komui continued to sweat and was unsure of what Lavi would do. "La…Lavi-kun?"

"Innocence… active."

The hammer suddenly became big and Lavi lifted it up into the air.

Finally realizing what Lavi would do, he said, "Lavi-kun! Don't say that you'll…"

"Seal! Fire circle!" A symbol appeared below and Lavi hit one that had the word 'fire' with his hammer. "Fire seal: Conflagration of ash!!"

Suddenly, a fiery snake came out and went in Komurin's direction. It burnt Komurin well until it became scorched and left only dark black steel.

"Kooomuriiiin!!"

Lavi shrunk his hammer to its tiny size and sighed showing his relief, "Hahh, at least this relieved me a bit…"

Anime tears poured down Komui's face again "Lavi-kun! Why did you do this?" He wasn't angry, but maybe he was just sad because three people had dissolved his Komurin's now.

"It couldn't be helped. It ruined my most important and unforgettable moment. Well, I'm off. See ya later, Komui!"

Lavi walked away as fast as he could to the cafeteria, leaving Komui alone, kneeling down on the floor with the same condition Lavi was back then: gloomy. But I'm brave enough to bet that he will make a new one, maybe it too will be dissolved by someone, Allen maybe. Since Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee had dissolved others.

It was too bad for Komui, but Lavi was the one who felt the worst. At least he could always ask Kanda to say it to him again some other time, properly and with no threat around them.

THE END

**A/N: **

**I feel bad for Komui, well, sorry for him. **

**Umm, was Lavi being a little OOC here by being pissed off and dissolved Komurin? **

**I can't tell, but I think that it was a normal thing to do.**

**RnR?? **

**Please XD**

**[963Q]**


End file.
